


Destination Anywhere

by extranuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute driving dates, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shamelessly fluffy fluff, because this my head canon and nobody can take it away, that this author is unashamed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extranuts/pseuds/extranuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just the two of them, in the jeep and driving past the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> short, fluffy, feel good, drabble-ish thingy to prepare for the shitstorm of emotions that monday will bring.

 

On their fourth proper, official, unchaperoned-by-pack date, Derek lets Stiles tug him into the jeep and drive off to, as Stiles puts it _, Destination Anywhere_. It’s a beautiful day; they stop at every drive-thru they pass and eat enough curly fries that Derek can’t bear the smell of them for weeks after. Stiles talks, and Derek talks back. It is so perfect that it hurts.   
  


Stiles watches Derek turn his face to the sun and thinks about how beuatiful Derek looks, with the endless blue sky as his backdrop, free and alive.   
  
Derek watches Stiles stick his tongue out to catch the wind and laughs until his sides hurt because Stiles looks all kinds of ridiculous and adorable.   
  


It’s so _sappy_ that it should be embarrassing, grinning at each other like love-sick idiots in junior high, pressing light kisses on the pale skin beneath a laughing jaw, bumping noses over the extra-large coke. It's like Scott and Allison all over again, except worse, because they don't even have teenage hormones as an excuse anymore. But its just the two of them, in the jeep and driving past the world.   
  


Every now and then, Derek has to blink extra hard, inhale the familiar warmth and remind himself that this is real – Stiles is real and Derek is allowed to have him. And it makes him so fucking happy, so happy that he wants to _squeal,_ wants to laugh at the world because Stiles is his. Derek doesn’t squeal, because, well, _No,_ but he smiles until his face hurts and aches and finds that he doesn’t really care.    
  


This, Stiles thinks, is the Derek that _was_ , before life happened - the Derek that _could_ have been all along if Kate hadn’t massively screwed him over. Stiles thinks (as he is wont to do) about endless possibilities, about _what-ifs_ and _maybe-thens_. He thinks about a life where he meets a nice girl and settles down, where he passes Derek on the streets and walks right on.  
  


Stiles decides that maybe, selfishly, he would take reality ten times over for _this_. For Derek, rock solid, fingers brushes against his wrist and being stupid and grumpy about curly fries.This is Derek _now_ , Stiles realizes with possessive satisfaction. This is the Derek that Stiles fell in love with (and just thinking that is a rush of cringe and thrill and glee), the good, the bad and the damaged. Who even needs _Destination Anywhere_ , anyway?  
  


They are already right where they should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> because of intense Derek emotions and then I Sterek-ed /whelp


End file.
